Don't Meddle
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: KaoruxOmi. Omi was a very moral person and always had been. Kaoru always admired that trait in him... until he had a reason to mind it.


Title: Don't Meddle

Fandom: Gakuen Heaven

Pairing: Kaoru/Omi

Rating: M

Warnings: Smut

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. Welcome to my Gakuen Heaven "one-shot." I quote the word "one-shot" mockingly because I only meant for this story to be around 2000 words but it turned into this almost 6 thousand word monster of a fic. The beginning is a bit rough, I will admit, but I think it's worth a read for the ending. I hope you all (and by you all, I mean the very few of you that are still in this years old fandom) enjoy this.

---

Don't Meddle

---

"Don't meddle," Kaoru chastised, lying down on the sofa in the treasury room. His long hair fell over the side of the arm and draped loosely, still retaining its soft curls.

"I think the poor kid has a right to know how that _vice president_ is playing games with him," said Omi, spitting out the words 'vice president' as if they were expletives.

He was angrily warding off yet another attack from the student council. This time, the student council didn't even _have_ a reason to try to hack their database. The treasury wasn't investigating anyone, and the budget for the end of year festival was already in. The treasury had nothing to hide. However, that damn _vice president_ was still trying to get into their files. Omi had no choice but to fight back. The student council was _not _going to win.

"Don't meddle," repeated Kaoru, now twirling a strand of silky hair around his pointer finger.

"I don't know why you protect them."

"Because I'm protecting _us_ from having to deal with the fallout. You interfering with Nakajima's and Ito's relationship would only cause rumors. The effects would ripple through the school and reach us rather quickly. That's something I don't want to deal with, and it's something that Niwa doesn't deserve to _have_ to deal with either… this time," Kaoru answered.

He sat up from his position and sighed deeply before standing up and gliding over to Omi who was typing and clicking frantically. A hand reached out and touched Omi's shoulder lightly, trailing upward until it reached his cheek. The back of Kaoru's fingers lightly grazed Omi's smooth flesh.

The silver-haired man stopped his actions and turned to face Kaoru. "Why doesn't he deserve to deal with the fallout? He's condoning Nakajima's actions. I think both of them are heartless, fighting to keep the guy around so they can both toy with him. _He's_ the one who doesn't deserve that, but he's just _too_ naïve to realize what's happening. I need to do something about it."

Kaoru's hand cupped Omi's cheek, his thumb flicking over part of his ear. "It's not Niwa who's doing it. It's Nakajima. Let it go, however. I don't think you're giving Ito Keita enough credit. He can handle himself. I've seen it."

Omi raised his head and stared up at Kaoru briefly. Their eyes met, and Omi saw a look of confidence in Kaoru's eyes that signified that he was sure of his course of action. He wanted to groan, but he refrained. Instead, he nodded once and turned back to the computer, setting up a trap to send a virus to anyone trying to enter their system.

"Thank you," Kaoru gently murmured into Omi's ear as he placed both of his hands on the man's shoulders.

He bent over and hugged Omi from behind, throwing his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Won't you stop this game and come play with me instead?" asked Kaoru seductively, rubbing his cheek against Omi's.

Omi continued to type, unmoved by the gentle affection that the Queen was giving him. He was focused on giving Nakajima hell any way he knew how since he had just promised Kaoru to not interfere with his affairs. It just frustrated him to no end to know that Keita was head over heels for that evil spectacled man while said man was sleeping with an ex-lover of his at the same time. It was a situation Omi never wanted to be put into himself, and therefore it was a situation that didn't sit well with him.

He had a strong sense of justice and moral character. He was someone who did not like to interfere in others' business unless it was something he viewed as truly unethical. _This_ was immoral and unjust and unethical, in his point of view. That was why he wanted to get involved. Just like Omi should have gotten the letter to join the academy in the first place, Ito-kun deserved to know what his lover was doing on the side.

"Don't worry about it anymore," Kaoru said, turning his head to gently place a kiss on his lover's cheek.

Omi stayed silent and ignored him, continuing to set the trap for the snake instead.

"Omi-kun," Kaoru moaned quietly. He began to kiss his cheek, moving further and further forward until he reached the corner of Omi's lips. That was when Omi lost it.

He turned so quickly in his chair that Kaoru almost fell down. The slender man stumbled but recovered quickly when Omi put his hands under Kaoru's arms and tugged his slender frame towards him. Kaoru fell into his lap and had but a second to gain stability before Omi's lips hit his.

Omi couldn't resist his lover's requests or his ministrations. It had been like this as long as he could remember. Even when he was dead set on doing something, the mild, even-tempered man who was always by his side would talk him out of it. Omi thought that he would probably kill himself if Kaoru said the words. It wasn't even about the fact that Kaoru was more rational. It was about the fact that Omi loved him _so_ much that Kaoru could never be wrong. He could do no wrong. He could say no wrong.

His tongue delved between Kaoru's sweet, pink lips and probed into his mouth. He took both his hands and pulled him closer, ignoring the beeping of the alarm signaling that someone had successfully reached their private files. He didn't care. There wasn't any information worth stealing on the server at the moment, anyway.

Kaoru's face pulled away from his, and he watched as his eyes fluttered open. Kaoru then began to kiss his jaw line and down his neck, darting his tongue in and out to wet certain spots on his neck.

"I could never imagine you with another man. I don't know what I'd do," Omi said, his mind still not off the topic of Nakajima and Keita.

Kaoru froze, and Omi could feel his warm breath on his neck. Then, he sat up and looked everywhere except at Omi.

"Kaoru-san?" asked Omi, his voice soft.

"You should ward off the attack from Nakajima. I have to go meet with the club leaders."

"Okay," agreed Omi, watching helplessly as the graceful man he loved awkwardly stumbled out of his lap and through the doors on the opposite end of the room.

Kaoru pulled out his phone to text message Naruse. He had to meet with him to see what his club would be doing with their budget, but he didn't feel like doing that. He postponed the meeting for tomorrow and started walking a straight path for his room.

He was out the doors of the building and in a shaded area when his legs stopped moving. He collapsed near a tree and laid flat on the ground. He felt numb. It was close enough to summer for birds to be chirping annoyingly loud, and it was in the middle of the day which meant that people were walking from class to class, talking boisterously. That also annoyed him. Everything annoyed him right now. The sky was just _too_ damn blue. It was just _too_ close to graduation. He was just _too_ much of a coward to face his responsibilities when his mood didn't allow it.

Kaoru was accepted into Tokyo U and would be attending there because of the close proximity the school held to everyone he still cared about. He didn't know about anyone else, but he did know that Omi was going to go with him. The testing was a joke. It was a formality, and he knew it… and that bothered him, too.

"I would have figured you'd be too prim and proper to lie in the grass. You wouldn't want to stain that nice uniform of yours," teased a deep voice.

"I just laid down here because it was convenient," answered Kaoru, agreeing that doing such a thing would otherwise be out of character for him.

"Was it?" asked the voice again. The man sat down beside Kaoru and draped his arm around his slim shoulders.

Kaoru immediately shrugged him off and said nothing, trying to gauge whether he had enough energy to keep going.

"It seems our men are fighting a war against each other. Hide has _that_ look in his eye, and it scared me so I needed to get out of there. If I had known you were available, I would have asked you out for a drink."

Kaoru looked to his right to face Niwa. He briefly ran his eyes over his features. He had a classically handsome face, his jaw strong and covered in stubble that had probably grown only in the last few hours. His eyes glittered and reflected the sunlight even while he was sitting in the shade. He had a smile plastered on his face, an expression which opened him up to anyone that wanted to talk to him even if his power often scared them away. He was easygoing even if he was not carefree.

Kaoru stood up silently to go.

Niwa looked at him weirdly and grabbed his hand, forcing Kaoru to face him. Kaoru looked down at the man still seated. He had a pleading look in his eyes as he tried to shake off Niwa's grasp. While Kaoru was superior intellectually, he was much, much inferior athletically. If Tetsuya wanted to keep holding on to him forever, there wasn't much Kaoru could do about it.

"What's wrong?" bellowed Niwa, standing up but still not letting go of Kaoru's hand.

The head of the treasury didn't say anything. He weakly tugged at his arm, trying to free himself. He regretted not moving straight to his room. This was a miserable situation. The fact of the matter was that Tetsuya had a completely different philosophy from Saionji. While Kaoru would rather mind his own business and let people handle personal matters for themselves, Niwa liked to get involved in everything. He liked to be hands on, even if he knew that the person he was helping could handle the situation by themselves.

The trait would be noble if it were not so troublesome. He liked to ease the burden for others. It was a trait that could give him great success or great failure in his future career in politics.

"Don't tell me this is about Nakajima's ex-lover. You should know as well as anyone that Hide doesn't have enough patience to deal with two lovers at once, let alone a man and a woman. He may swap, but he doesn't cheat," Tetsuya said, his voice annoying. Then, he continued, "and speaking of… I'm surprised that your second-in-command hasn't said anything. I know probably he believes it to be true."

"Don't bring Omi into this, and don't associate me with Nakajima," Kaoru whispered strongly, still trying to tug away from Niwa.

Niwa cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to speak for a long time before he said anything. "… so that's what this is about. I was a little off then. You've finally told him about your past lovers."

"It's none of your business," Kaoru said, tugging roughly and pulling away from Niwa. He felt a burn, attesting to how firmly Niwa was holding on to him. He nursed his sore hand with the other and turned to walk away.

He felt strong, cold hands on his waist, spinning him around. Kaoru was forced to look into Tetsuya's eyes, and his heart dropped. He saw pain, concern, and anger. Niwa's hands were rough and firm, embedding themselves into Kaoru's narrow frame.

"It is my business," he said, suddenly leaning down to press a firm kiss against Kaoru's forehead.

Kaoru stood unmoved.

"I know that you and he have been best friends for longer than I've known you, but you were not lovers that whole time. You and I have a past that I don't want you to forget. It's important to remember the past. It's important for to remember _your _past with _me_. It's also important to remember that you were Hide's number one, too, at one point, before you go judging him for his actions."

Kaoru continued standing still until Niwa let go of him. Then, he turned around and let tears slide down his face. The breath was taken out of his body, and he felt like he could throw up at any second. His head was spinning. The ground was moving. He didn't know which way was up and which way was down. All he knew was that he wanted to sink into the ground.

A sob escaped his body and echoed through the isolated space, reverberating through a shocked Niwa. The athletic man could think of nothing to do but embrace the beautiful Kaoru, not really knowing why the man was so upset.

Kaoru was often gentle, but he was not sensitive about something unless it was important to him. He always spent his summer break volunteering at animal shelters. It broke his heart to see the abused animals, but at the same time, he knew that it was reality. He could dissociate himself from the situation in order to perform his task. He was the same way in everyday life. Niwa could not remember a time when he had ever seen Kaoru cry.

"That night almost a year ago before the start of the new term when you and I had sex in the student council room… that was only a few hours after the first time Omi and I made love."

As he said it, his voice trembled the same way his body did. Goosebumps ran up and down his arms. He closed his eyes as fat, salty tears continued to stream down his face, wetting a strand of loose hair that had been stuck in his mouth because of the wind.

Niwa stood silently, continuing to hold his friend tightly, not really knowing what to say. He was shocked. He had a million questions he wanted to ask, but he wasn't tactless enough to ask anything he knew he wouldn't get an answer to. He was, however, aggressive enough to ask one that he knew Kaoru could answer.

"Did I force you?" he asked almost timidly.

Kaoru had never been in love with anyone except Omi. That much was clear even during the first time they dated, and it was blatantly so when they were together the second time. Niwa couldn't come up with a reason for Kaoru going back to him willingly after he had secured his lover's affections once and for all.

"No!" gasped Kaoru looked at Niwa through blurry eyes. "It was my fault. I was the one who called _you_, remember?"

Niwa stared continued staring stubbornly into Kaoru's eyes. His eyes were blank as his mind was trying to decipher the implications of what he was just told.

That was the very last time he and Saionji had been 'together." Niwa had come to him a few weeks later when he was bored, and he had been turned away. He had assumed that that was when he and Omi had first started dating. Apparently he was wrong.

Tetsuya and Kaoru had first started to date their first year of school, back when the board was still running the school's affairs. Kaoru had been in many of Tetsuya's classes, and throughout his and Nakajima's partnership, Kaoru was behind him, encouraging him to take action and even taking part in his plans to rid the school of the corruption. It was the first time Niwa saw progress when he decided to kiss Kaoru. They were both so young that their relationship was always innocent until many months later when they had sex for the first time.

However, while visiting the treasury, he could always see the desperate glances Omi and Kaoru threw each other. He dismissed it as a bond he could never have because he had not known Kaoru as long as Omi had. Yet, he soon came to realize that their bond was something he could not live with. Tetsuya was and always would be a possessive person. He was brash and forward, and he could not handle a competition where he had no ability to affect the outcome. He had broken up with Kaoru then, and the man had not shed a single tear. He had looked slightly hurt at best.

It was a few weeks after that when he had walked into Kaoru with Nakajima. That was a shock. He almost laughed now, in retrospect. He did not know how those two worked as a couple, and apparently neither did they. Their illicit affair had lasted but a few weeks in sharp contrast to the year or so that Niwa had dated Kaoru.

By that point, it was almost their final year, and Kaoru and Niwa had friendly relations merely to pass the time. He could not fathom why Kaoru would come to him for something casual after having what he had clearly wanted from the very beginning. He wanted to ask why, but he knew it was stupid to do so, so he kept quiet as Kaoru sobbed into his arms.

"Why are you upset about this after so long?" asked Niwa, deciding to risk the question.

"Omi thinks that Nakajima is cheating on Ito-kun, and he was talking about how much he would hate to be put in that situation."

Kaoru was guilty.

"Dammit, Kaoru," Niwa whispered. He sighed loudly. "Are you planning on telling him?"

"I'm not sure if that would be best. I'm trying to assess how much it would hurt him."

"No, you're trying to 'assess' how much less he would think of you, and if _you_ can deal with that," Niwa replied, breaking away from Kaoru.

"No, I don't care about that. I care about how much he would hate himself for being with someone like me if he knew the truth."

"Then you should definitely tell him," Niwa said assertively, "because he's the type of person who cares about the truth more than all else, and he deserves to know the truth… but he won't hate _you_ at the very least. I think it'll be alright."

Niwa was optimistic as always. And this bothered Kaoru suddenly.

"I'll walk you to your room. You should take the day off; I'll handle your responsibilities."

And now that Kaoru needed Niwa's help, it didn't bother him how nosy the man was.

When Kaoru woke up from his nap, it was nearly eleven at night. Deciding that he was unlikely to fall back asleep at all that night, he stood up. He brushed himself off and tried to straighten out the wrinkles in his clothes, wondering why he didn't take them off before lying down.

He took a guess and thought that he was probably too drained to do it. It was almost embarrassing. Luckily, curfew had passed and no one was likely to be out besides those designated to patrol the grounds. No one would take a second look at him. They would just assume that he was doing the same. So, he decided he would go to the treasury room and catch up on some of the work he had slept through instead of doing.

It was a busy time of the semester. It was always busy before a festival, but it was especially busy since it was so close to the end of the year. The treasury had done everything important, but what was left was tedious paperwork. He also had to train the people who were taking over his position. His successor was very capable so Kaoru didn't worry too much about it.

He crossed the grounds with no problems but was surprised to see a light on in the treasury room once he reached it. As he began to open the door, he felt a lump in his throat as he realized who was most likely to be there. Omi. Since he had woken up, he had almost forgotten what he promised himself he would do the next time he saw him.

"What are you doing here so late? You should be sleeping," Kaoru said softly, looking at the back of his lover's head.

"I'm working," Omi answered simply, not turning to look at him.

"Stop for a few minutes so I can talk to you," demanded Kaoru.

"No," answered Omi.

Kaoru stopped midstep and stared at Omi. He had never denied him before. Kaoru had always been pushy. He had always demanded things of Omi, and Omi had always complied. This denial left Kaoru with no idea what to say next. He continued walking toward Omi until he reached him. He didn't dare touch him, however.

"Please?" pleaded Kaoru.

"Okay," complied Omi this time, shutting off his screen and turning around to face him.

"Nakajima isn't cheating on Ito-kun, you know?" he asked, laughing timidly.

Omi said nothing.

Now Kaoru was getting nervous. Maybe he was in a bad mood, and this was not the best of times to tell him what he was about to. He shook his head slightly and decided that he was going to man up and do it.

"I had sex with Niwa after the first time we did," he burst out, surprised at his own mouth.

What reaction Kaoru was expecting from Omi he didn't know, but he did know that he was not expecting the calmness that was still prominent in Omi's stance. His eyes were blank like they had been before. He showed no signs of aggression. He showed no signs of anything. It scared Kaoru.

What surprised Kaoru even more was when Omi swiveled around in his chair and turned the computer screen back on. He checked his email and then continued to type on his spreadsheet.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru gasped desperately after moments of silence. "Please forgive me. I love you."

Omi paused his typing for a moment but then continued onward. For several seconds, what seemed like an eternity to Kaoru, the only sounds in the room came from the clicking of the keys.

He was prepared for anger. He was prepared for sadness. He was prepared for _something, _but what Omi was giving him was _nothing_. He didn't know what to do so he just kept talking.

"You have to forgive me. I don't want you to hate me. I was stupid. I love you!"

"Don't say you're stupid and that you love me in one breath," Omi replied without turning around.

At least he acknowledged him now, but his voice still sounded eerily calm.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded again, hoping that his voice was conveying how truly sorry he was.

This time, Omi swirled around and stood up, the chair flying backward into the computer, cracking the screen from its impact. He advanced on Kaoru, and the smaller man backed up instinctively. He looked like a lion approaching its prey, and this time, the calm in his eyes was nowhere to be seen. He looked angry.

"Why?" he asked, his voice still quiet but deadly. He moved quicker than Kaoru backed up, and he took his slender wrists in his hands and tugged Kaoru forward.

Omi was always a man of few, choice words, but this time it didn't help Kaoru. He had no idea what he was asking why toward. Why did Kaoru sleep with Tetsuya, or why was he telling him this now? Or perhaps he wanted to know why Omi should forgive him?

Kaoru could do nothing but stand, his hands becoming numb because of the tight grip Omi had on his wrists. Never had he held Kaoru like this. He had always been gentle, treating him as if he could break at any second. Now, he acted as if he _wanted _ to break him.

"Why?!" yelled Omi, tugging at Kaoru's wrists once more.

Kaoru fell into Omi, but he was held a centimeter away by his grasp.

"Because I was scared!" Kaoru yelped. "I always wanted you no matter what else happened so when you said you wanted me, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe in me…"

Kaoru stopped talking abruptly and let his head drop to the floor. His hair flew into his eyes, and he hoped that Omi couldn't see the shame radiating from his face.

"… and I couldn't believe in you," he mumbled.

The tight grip on his wrists was released, and he was left to stand on his own two feet. He could still see Omi's shoes right in front of his own, and he could feel the heat he always felt from close proximity to him. He wasn't sure if it was Omi's or his own, but it was always there.

His reasoning was childish and stupid. Kaoru had berated himself over it for the past year. The truth was that he had dreamed of being with Omi for longer than he cared to admit, and it was silly in retrospect, but Kaoru had always thought that Omi was straight. The idea of being with him was this distant thought, this impossible _thing_, and when Omi had confessed his feelings and embraced him, it hadn't felt real. He just remembered feeling so hot that he was sure he was ill and had a fever. The passionate confession was followed by their display of love, and hours after it, Kaoru woke up dazed and confused. He had stumbled into Niwa's room, desperate to find out whether anything was real because to him, there was no way that Omi could love him, no way that Omi could think that Kaoru was worthy.

It was after he had been with Niwa that he realized it had been real for whatever reason, and while Kaoru was incredibly happy, he was moreso disappointed in himself.

"And now?" Omi asked vaguely.

He raised his hand to look him in the eyes. "I believe in you, and if you believe in me, then I believe in myself, too," he answered reaching out to make a grab for Omi's hand.

The man let Kaoru take his hand. He intertwined their fingers and kept eye contact.

"I was worried about the way you acted and decided to keep an eye on you. I saw you with Tetsuya."

Kaoru's heart broke again. He was always looking out for him. He was always there when he needed him. He was the sweetest, most gentle person in Japan if not the world. Kaoru was undeserving.

"So you heard there. Well, I should have been the one to tell you in the first place. I was just too much of a coward at the beginning, and in the end, I was too scared of hurting you. It was me being selfish and stupid. When I saw how you felt about Nakajima's situation, I knew I couldn't keep lying. I just didn't know what to do. I was just so stupid. I'm still _so_ stupid."

"You-"

"I love you," Kaoru interjected.

Omi looked at him questioningly.

"You said not to say I was stupid and that I love you in the same breath so I had to pause, but I couldn't _not_ say it. I'm sorry."

Omi raised his own head, and for the first time that day, Kaoru saw a sweet gentleness that reached his eyes. A small smile crept onto his face.

"I believe in you so you can't ever do this again, and you can't ever hide something like this from me. That's the only thing I'll ever ask of you," Omi said, stretching out his arms to embrace Kaoru.

Kaoru realized it was his turn to comply with Omi. "Okay," he agreed.

Like he had been doing all day, Kaoru started to cry. This time, it was Omi who held him.

"Look at this. I'm the one who messed up, and you're still the one who is there for me. I don't think I could live on my own without you," Kaoru said with a timid laugh, bringing his arms around to clutch the back of Omi's uniform.

"And I don't want you to. Kaoru," he started, sighing deeply, "I can't pretend I'm not angry with you, but that's not enough to drive me away from you. I need to be honest with you, okay? I'm not trying to hurt you, but I need you to know how I feel."

"Okay," Kaoru agreed, wanting to feel every inch of Omi's body. "I'm sorry."

"I know," he answered. "You don't need to keep telling me that you're sorry. It's not going to change things. It's just going to take time."

"Okay," Kaoru repeated, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks. "I'm just going to keep telling you that I love you because that's something that's never going to change."

Omi stayed silent as he leaned down to tenderly kiss Kaoru. His soft hair touched Kaoru's skin as he kissed him, his lips moving ever so slightly.

"I love you," repeated Kaoru as they broke apart for air.

He took his hands from Omi's back and brought them to the front, tugging his tie with one hand and clawing at his throat with the other. He pulled him down for another kiss as he swiftly pulled away his tie and tossed it onto the ground nonchalantly. The top button to his shirt followed, and Kaoru pulled away from Omi's lips to kiss down his neck and to his chest. He muttered words of adoration between kisses, unbuttoning the shirt as he went lower and lower.

He was pulled back up by Omi, and their lips met once more, this time more passionately. Omi's tongue dove into Kaoru's mouth, and unlike Kaoru's slow movements, Omi simply discarded Kaoru's jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. He rubbed his hands against Kaoru's heated flesh for only seconds before he was on his knees, pulling down Kaoru's pants.

"Omi, you don't have to- ah!" Kaoru was cut off as Omi took his member into his mouth.

He caressed the tip with his tongue, sucking slightly. He moved his head back and forth, taking varying amounts of Kaoru between his lips. His eyes remained open as he tilted his head upwards to watch Kaoru's reaction.

Kaoru immediately blushed and closed his eyes, electricity running through his body. His heart was beating fast, pumping hot blood through his veins. He felt stiff, his hips involuntarily moving forward to gain more contact with Omi. He moaned rather, loudly, instantly reaching up to cover his mouth in further embarrassment, hoping that he was right in his assumption that the building was abandoned at this time of night.

Kaoru opened his eyes when he felt Omi pull away. He saw the man completely naked, and he couldn't help but reach out to run his hands over his more athletic build. His chest and abs were hard, but the taut skin covering his midsection was soft and milky white like the rest of his body. Kaoru looked hungrily at Omi's erection, excited at the very prospect of what pleasure it could bring him. His cock was pinker than any other part of his body, the veins throbbing, the length of it pointed upward at full attention.

Kaoru's hands trailed from Omi's abs downward, following the trail of white hair that led down to his crotch, but before he had a chance to reach for what he wanted, Omi grabbed both of Kaoru's hands and slammed him against the wall. His palms were flat against the wall, his legs spread slightly.

Omi's hard flesh touched Kaoru's ass as he bit into the smaller man, sucking at his flesh.

"I love you," Kaoru yelped out, loving the momentary pain that Omi had caused him. He didn't know whether he was a masochist because of his past transgressions or because he was simply a sucker for pain in the bedroom.

Omi's long tongue licked up Kaoru's shoulder and onto his neck. He left a slobbery trail upward to his ear where he nibbled on Kaoru's neck. The gentle gesture was in contrast with Omi's next move.

The pale man took one hand off of Kaoru's and used it to spread the man's legs and ass cheeks. He pushed himself inward, groaning at the sensation.

Kaoru moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Omi's warm breath in combination with his manhood embedded inside of him.

Omi began to move steadily, increasing his speed with each stroke. His thrusts were frenzied and desperate, conveying the emotion that Omi could not express with words.

It was only a few seconds before Kaoru came, his release shooting against the wall, dripping down it. Omi soon followed.

He slumped against Kaoru, and whispered into his ear, "I love you, too."

The words made Kaoru melt, and he could do nothing but fall backwards against his lover's chest, glad that he was in his life.

Omi twisted him around and kissed him deeply. Once they broke apart, they retreated to the sofa and covered up their sweaty bodies with a spare blanket.

"Omi?" Kaoru asked timidly, a smile on his face now glad the he had been completely honest with the most important person in his life.

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you talk so much more to other people in comparison to when you talk to me?" he asked curiously.

Omi laughed heartily and pulled Kaoru's body closer to his own. "It's not that I talk less. It's that you talk more."

Kaoru's jaw dropped, and he tilted his head to look at Omi with a stunned expression on his face. Omi's laughter continued, and he simply took the opportunity to kiss Kaoru, effectively shutting him up.

End.

**Author's Note:** Yeah... sorry for any typos; I figured I spent too much time on it so I wasn't going to beta it or edit it. I hope you liked the ending. It was just a way to finish it up. ^_^ Also posted on AarinFantasy. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
